Tribulaciones de un squib malhumorado
by Cris Snape
Summary: Argus Filch adora a los gatos y a Arabella, pero odia a los perros, especialmente a la nueva mascota de su amorcito. ¿Será capaz de sacrificarse por estar junto a ella o retornará a su soledad para no tener que aguantar al maldito cucho? Historia escrita para el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**TRIBULACIONES DE UN SQUIB MALHUMORADO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto"__**Inicios y finales"**__ del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

* * *

**Mi vida no podría dar más asco del que da ahora mismo**. Y eso es mucho decir porque soy Argus Filch, el conserje del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y un squib al que no le gusta que nadie le toque los cojones. Claro que esto último no impide que los asquerosos alumnos de esta escuela de brujos se empeñen en molestarme todo el rato.

Se creen que están en todo su derecho, los muy sinvergüenzas. Como ellos tienen varitas y pueden hacer magia, se piensan que pueden ningunear al squib que friega los suelos y limpia los retretes armado con una escobilla de váter y un frasco de desinfectante. No tienen miramientos a la hora de pisarme los pisos recién limpios y ni siquiera tienen la consideración de apuntar bien al urinario cuando van a mear. Estoy hasta los mismísimos de todos ellos y sueño con el regreso de aquellos maravillosos años en los que colgarlos por los pulgares estaba permitido.

Sí. ¿Qué pasa? Creo en la violencia física como método educativo. Me importa un huevo que los demás hablen de ser comprensivo y usar la palabra para que razonen porque esas bestias son incapaces de utilizar el cerebro. Serán muy magos y todo lo que quieran, pero no tienen dos dedos de frente y van por ahí gritando y riendo como si fueran críos. Que sí, que vale, que muchos son niños y tienen todo el derecho del mundo a reír, pero me importa tres cojones. ¿Acaso alguien cree que yo reí de pequeño?

Sí, aunque parezca increíble, no nací siendo el conserje de Hogwarts. También fui un bebé y un niño, pero para mi desgracia no heredé la magia de mis familiares. Y ser un squib no es fácil. Mi padre me golpeaba todos los días para ver si así me salía la magia y mi madre me daba pociones rarísimas que me provocaban efectos secundarios muy asquerosos pero que no me convertían en brujo. En aquella época, sólo me sentía feliz con mi gato, hasta que mi padre decidió que no merecía ser feliz y lo colgó de una viga del sótano. Fue duro, sí, pero a él le dio igual mi sufrimiento. Quería que fuera fuerte y brujo y fracasó. Y, aunque odie ser un squib, siempre me alegraré de esa decepción. ¡Qué se joda en su puñetera tumba!

Pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Mi vida no siempre ha sido una mierda de proporciones colosales. En Hogwarts he encontrado la paz en algunos momentos, siempre he contado con la compañía de mis queridos gatitos y, ahora que la guerra mágica ha terminado, está Arabella. Cuando murió la señora Norris, la directora McGonagall me convenció para que hablara con ella porque una de sus gatas había tenido una camada de preciosos gatitos y allí que me fui, dispuesto a conseguir un nuevo compañero.

Conocerla superó mis expectativas y gracias a ella me ocurrió algo que jamás había experimentado. Me enamoré. Sí, lo sé, puede sonar extraño viniendo de un hombre tan poco acostumbrado a las cosas tiernas como lo soy yo, pero es la realidad. Arabella es la squib más encantadora que he conocido nunca. Bueno, en realidad es la única squib que he conocido, pero es jodidamente guapa, prepara unas galletas de jengibre que quitan el hipo y cuida de sus gatos con dedicación absoluta. Casi me siento como un adolescente baboso y gilipollas y me siento obnubilado por su presencia. A veces creo que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero esto pasa de castaño oscuro. Sí, señor. No pienso pasar por algo tan humillante.

Cuando a Arabella se le ocurrió comprar un perro, no me pareció buena idea. _"Será una experiencia nueva para ambos, Arguscito, querido"_, dijo, sonriendo y poniéndome una galleta bajo la nariz. _"Probaremos con una mascota diferente. Sabemos que los gatitos se nos dan bien. ¿Qué puede tener de malo cuidar de un perro?"_.

¡TODO!

Odio a este chucho. Lo odio de verdad. Lo odio más que a los profesores presuntuosos, a las bestias estudiantiles y a mis padres. Lo odio como he odiado pocas cosas en mi vida, y eso que he odiado mucho y a muchos. Lo odio tanto que sé que podría conjurar un _Avada Kedavra_ si con ello pudiera librarse de su perruna existencia. Y para colmo de males, el puñetero se ha cagado en el sofá favorito de Arabella y tengo que limpiarlo. ¡Yo!

No puedo negar que tenga experiencia en estas lides. Hogwarts no es el lugar más limpio del mundo y he sido el conserje durante mucho tiempo, pero allí no hay perros. Siento ganas de vomitar mientras recojo el excremento y echo muchísimo de menos la tenencia de magia. ¡Sería tan fácil desvanecer el zurullo! ¿Por qué he nacido squib? ¿Por qué? Tal vez no haya realizado muchas buenas acciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero este castigo es demasiado. Y odio al puñetero perro de los cojones.

— Argus, mi amor. Ya he vuelto.

Efectivamente, mi tocinito de cielo ha regresado. Sí, reconozco que soy un poco moñas cuando se trata de esta mujer, pero es la primera vez que me enamoro y no puedo resistirme. Y ella es Arabella, squib y cuidadora de gatos reconvertida en cuidadora de perros.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Argusín? —Me pregunta cuando ve que estoy metido en plena tarea de limpieza.

— Tu perro se ha cagado. No ha podido esperarse a que le abriera la puerta del jardín, ha tenido que hacerlo aquí dentro.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Lamento que haya pasado, pero es nuestro perro.

— Y un coj… —Argus se traga el exabrupto porque a su damisela no le gustan ni un pelo—. Pimiento. Lo ha hecho aposta.

— ¡Qué va! Si es adorable.

— Lo odio y él me odia a mí. Se porta fatal cada vez que te vas. Y su mierda apesta.

— Pero, querido…

— No, Arabella. Ni siquiera tus zalamerías me harán cambiar de opinión. No me gusta tu perro. Quiero que se vaya.

Sí, he expuesto muy bien mis intenciones, pero a mi ninfa de los bosques no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. Pero si se piensa que voy a pensar diferente, va lista. No cederé esta vez. Ni loco. Ni por toda la magia del mundo.

— ¡Uhm! ¿Y no estás dispuesto a negociar?

— ¿Negociar?

— Hoy, en la frutería, he estado hablando con la señora Potts mientras compraba pepinos. Ya sabes que ella y su marido son más o menos de nuestra edad y me ha contado un par de cosas que seguramente encuentres interesantes.

— ¿Cosas… interesantes?

— Ya sabes, Argus, la clase de cosas que sólo pueden hacerse en la intimidad.

Me quedo mudo. Vale, que sí, que soy mayor para esas cosas, pero todavía funciono ahí abajo. Y Arabella también. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos tiene mucha experiencia en esas lides y todo el barrio sabe que los Potts siempre han sido bastante modernos en las artes amatorias.

Miro al puto chucho con consternación y sopeso mis opciones. Tomo la decisión mientras me acerco a Arabella y la rodeo con los brazos.

— ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme esas cosas, señora Figg?

— Sólo si le da una oportunidad al perrito.

¡Joder! No me hace ninguna gracia, pero las artes amatorias son las artes amatorias. Gruño, asegurándome de que quede bien claro que estoy muy, pero que muy fastidiado, y asiento. Me gano a cambio una risa y un beso en los morros y me doy cuenta de que, **al fin y al cabo, quizá y solo quizá, este sea el mejor final posible.**

* * *

_Vale, estáis ante una ficker que ha disfrutado un montón mientras escribía esta pequeña historia. Podría decirse que es la continuación de mi otro fic "La verdad sobre squibs y gatos", una escena perdida de la relación entre dos squibs absolutamente encantadores. ¿Acaso no shippeais a Filch y a Figg? Porque son adorables, no me lo negaréis. Para cualquier comentario, ya sabéis como proceder._


End file.
